Displays have long been attached to and hung from surfaces such as walls and doors. Typically, these displays are attached using mechanical fasteners (e.g., nails, hooks, etc.). While mechanical fasteners are useful for many types of hanging applications, they tend to limit the user's ability to easily rearrange the display without having to fix the underlying surface. Moreover, mechanical fasteners are not well-suited for multi-dimensional displays.